Entrelacs
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Sarah a enfoui tous ses souvenirs. Devenue une brillante archéologue, elle va découvrir un étrange pendentif. Le soir venu, elle recueille une chouette effraie blessée. Et si tout n'était pas fini ? Et si quelque chose de plus palpitant mais aussi de dangereux se passait ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Bon, ceci est ma première fic dans ce thème mais aussi en dehors de ce que j'ai l'habitude de traiter (c'est-à-dire Kuroshitsuji et du yaoi)._**

**_J'ai mis un moment à me tâter si oui ou non je décidais d'écrire dessus et de publier... bon ben, je me lance. Je pense bien que cela risque d'être mal accueilli. Je ne respecte pas forcément le caractère des personnages et je vais surtout plonger dans un univers sombre, glauque et étrange. Il n'y aura pas de lemon mais je laisse néanmoins en M pour certaines paroles crues et de futures descriptions pas très ragoutantes._**

**_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe._**

**_La trame se déroule dix ans après que Sarah a vaincu Jareth. Elle change donc de caractère, elle est plus mûre... mais garde néanmoins un caractère bien trempé^^ Il y a de nombreuses références faites à l'archéologie mais aussi à des légendes et mythes. Je mettrai des astérisques pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment._**

**_Les premiers chapitres risquent d'être un peu longs et lourds, mais nécessaires afin de comprendre ce qui va se passer par la suite._**

**_Bien... je pense que j'ai assez prévenu et expliqué dans les grandes lignes. Si vous avez besoin de renseignements ou autres, n'hésitez pas et si c'est trop pourri, je laisserai tomber._**

**_Pour celles et ceux (franchement, il y a des hommes qui lient ?), bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Oseberg* est une ville se trouvant sur la côte Ouest de la Norvège, non loin d'Oslo. Bien qu'on fût en plein mois d'août, il faisait légèrement frais. Le vent soufflait et les nuages gris venaient peu à peu cacher les rayons du soleil.

S'asseyant sur une bute, Sarah souffla un bon coup. Elle regarda le chantier en cours et tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Ses yeux verts observèrent sa collègue de travail, Maria. Cette dernière était assez robuste, de courts cheveux rousse aux yeux verts étincelants. Son imposante poitrine dépassait un peu de sa chemise, la rendant attirante. Toutefois, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait certains penchants.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sarah.

_ Tu fais la feignante ? Taquina-t-elle.

La jeune femme sourit en refaisant sa queue de cheval, tout en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

_ Je prends une petite pause, je commence à avoir mal au dos, expliqua-t-elle. De plus, regarde le temps, il semble qu'il va avoir de l'orage ou de la pluie. Il faudra tout bâcher dans une heure ou deux.

Maria acquiesça.

En effet, Sarah Williams était devenue archéologue, experte dans le subaquatique et le sous-marin. Bref, elle étudiait les bateaux.

Ce nouveau site présentait un tertre encore inexploré et à demi-enseveli sous l'eau salée. Ainsi, la ville d'Oseberg avait demandé de l'aide aux archéologues américains experts dans cette spécialité.

Sarah, Maria et leurs collègues avaient donc atterri ici depuis trois jours. Les premières découvertes semblèrent intéressantes et sans doute un grand trésor comme fut la Toutanmania** en Egypte.

Sarah Williams était devenue une jeune femme assez belle et mûre. Toutefois, avec son travail, elle avait les joues creusées et son corps était plutôt mince. Les cernes et les poches étaient quotidiens. Mais elle aimait son travail et comprendre les sociétés passés. Là, cela promettait d'être grandiose. En effet, ils avaient mis à jour un bateau viking en parfait état, conservé grâce au milieu humide. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas encore pu aller dedans afin de voir s'il s'agissait d'un bateau de guerre ou un bateau funéraire.

La jeune femme leva la tête et fixa les nuages menaçants, fronçant ses sourcils foncés. Elle espérait que la pluie n'allait pas tout inonder cette nuit.

_ Ah ! S'exclama Maria. Patrick a l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sarah baissa la tête et vit qu'un homme assez grand, de forte carrure couvert d'une casquette faisait un signe vers elles. Les deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

L'homme avait les yeux havane, la mâchoire carrée et les cheveux blonds cendrés. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main.

_ Regardez-donc cela ! Commença-t-il. Ce pendentif présente des caractéristiques celtiques mais il me paraît étrange.

Sarah et Maria étudièrent le pendentif en question.

D'une trentaine de centimètres, il formait une sorte de triangle en croissant de lune argentée aux extrémités pointues. Notamment une pointe qui devait servir à passer une chaîné était au centre. Les extrémités se dirigeaient vers le bas. Au centre, il y avait un cercle doré avec des incisions formant un labyrinthe.

Sarah pâlit mais ne dit mot.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce pendentif autre part… mais elle ne savait plus où. En effet, depuis l'épreuve dans le Labyrinthe et sa victoire sur le Roi des Gobelins, elle avait tout refermé en elle dans les mois qui suivirent.

Hoogle, Ludo et Sir Dydimus avaient essayé plusieurs fois de prendre contact à travers la coiffeuse mais Sarah avait cru qu'elle hallucinait de nouveau et elle avait jeté le meuble. Depuis, elle s'était débarrassée de tous ces livres et tout objet ayant un lien avec les gobelins, la magie et les labyrinthes. Tout était au fond d'un carton chez ses parents.

Maria prit le pendentif et prit une bouteille d'eau afin d'enlever la boue collée dessus. Une fois finie, les archéologues purent voir le pendentif en son ensemble non souillé.

_ C'est étrange oui. En fait, sans la boue, ça ne me parle pas. Ça peut se rapprocher de l'art viking mais encore… qu'en penses-tu Sarah ?

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement et prit le pendentif. Elle l'étudia un moment, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit-elle. Mais il faudra l'étudier et essayer de le comparer avec d'autres pendentifs de l'art viking.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Patrick le reprit et le mit dans une petite pochette de plastique, le fermant avec un zip et inscrivant certaines choses au marqueur.

Le ciel grogna et tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon ben, commença Maria, je crois qu'on va arrêter de fouiller pour aujourd'hui.

Sarah et Patrick hochèrent la tête.

_ Dommage… en plus, il n'est que seize heures, ronchonna la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

Maria et Patrick haussèrent les épaules.

_ Nous sommes dans le Nord, fit Patrick. Enfin, plus en aout, donc les orages sont fréquents.

Il prit en même temps un porte-voix près de lui et cria dedans afin de donner quelques instructions à leurs collègues qui prenaient déjà les bâches en main et répertoriaient ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la journée.

Sarah et Maria s'activèrent aussi. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose.

Patrick vint vers elles, prenant un gros sac contenant diverses pochettes et autres objets pour la fouille.

_ Il y a un resto sympa près de notre hôtel, déclara-t-il, ça vous dit d'y aller ?

_ Avec plaisir ! Répondit Maria.

_ En plus, rajouta Sarah, j'ai une faim de loup !

* * *

_* : Ville abritant un site archéologique viking._

_** : Toutanmania, ben la mode de Toutankhamon quoi._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le fameux restaurant que disait Patrick n'était qu'un fast-food. Néanmoins cela a permis à leur petit groupe de décompresser et de penser à autre chose que d'avaler de la boue et de la poussière. Ils avaient changé de vêtements, évitant ainsi de se trimballer avec la saleté dans toute la ville.

Ils avaient pris à emporter et les voilà en train de manger dans un petit parc, à l'abri de la pluie. Cette dernière tombait finement mais était ennuyante pour les chercheurs.

Puis, le ciel se mit à grogner.

_ Ah, voilà l'orage, fit Maria.

_ En espérant qu'il n'emmène pas de grêle ou de trop fortes pluies, remarqua Sarah.

Ces deux collègues hochèrent la tête en tenant leur hamburger.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant crier le ciel quelques secondes après. En même temps, une pluie soutenue tomba. Les arbres tanguèrent et il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

_ Loupé, fit Maria.

_ Pff.

Patrick rit.

_ Nous devrons utiliser les aspirateurs* demain, observa-t-il.

Les femmes hochèrent la tête, mangeant leur sandwich.

Un bruit étrange parvint à leurs oreilles, comme une espèce de cri suraigu enroué.

Ils firent les yeux ronds et les deux femmes sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'exclama Sarah en buvant une gorgée de thé glacé.

_ Ça, expliqua Patrick en entendant un deuxième cri, c'est une chouette.

_ Une chouette ? S'étonna Maria. Quelle horreur ce cri !

_ Cela doit être une chouette effraie.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, un oiseau blanc passa à vive allure devant eux et remonta en flèche vers le ciel orageux.

_ En effet, reprit Sarah, une Dame Blanche.

La chouette en question chuinta de nouveau.

_ Elle est complètement folle d'affronter cet orage, observa la jeune femme.

Maria haussa les épaules.

_ Tant pis pour elle.

Les collègues retournèrent à leur festin quand une lumière verte attira leur attention. Ils levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel.

Un puissant éclair déchira le ciel, les aveuglant. Néanmoins, ils crurent entendre des bruits étranges comme des hurlements, des rugissements et des bruits électriques.

Une lumière verte apparut derrière les arbres, les surprenant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Maria.

_ Je vais aller voir ça !

Patrick et Maria fixèrent Sarah comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Envoya sa collègue. Riche idée, tiens !

Tout en disant cela, Sarah avait déposé son sandwich et enfila son manteau à capuche. Elle fixa Maria et Patrick.

_ Tout va bien, je n'en ai que pour cinq malheureuses petites minutes, tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

Mais la lumière verte qui faisait de plus en plus d'étincelles ne joua pas en sa faveur.

_ Tu restes ici ! Gronda Maria en se levant.

Sarah fit fi et s'en alla de la petite chapelle où ils avaient élu domicile pour leur repas.

Maria et Patrick la regardèrent, blasés. Puis, Maria reprit contenance et souffla.

_ Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours la tenir en laisse ! Sarah ! Interpella-t-elle.

Cette dernière l'entendit à peine avec les bruits environnementaux et continua sa course effrénée en direction de cette lumière verte.

L'orage avait peut-être touché un poteau ? Mettant le feu ? N'importe quelle supposition vint dans la tête de Sarah qui se dit que s'il y avait le feu dans le parc, il faudrait alerter les pompiers.

Puis, la lumière verte cessa complètement… mais l'orage continuait à faire des ravages.

Sarah ralentit la cadence et hésita à aller plus loin. En fin de compte, prise par la curiosité, elle repartit de nouveau vers cette source. Elle déambula entre les conifères et arriva face à un petit espace de verdure.

Elle remarqua que plusieurs branches étaient tombées, comme déchiquetées par quelque chose. De la fumée s'élevait encore mais elle fut vite étouffer par les gouttes de pluie. Toutefois, Sarah portait son regard sur un truc blanc au sol, bougeant peu.

_ La chouette ? Se surprit-elle à trouver.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, bien qu'avec ses collègues, elle avait évoqué le futur malheur de cet oiseau. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'animal se tourna subitement vers elle. Quelque chose la frappa, en dehors de son aile blessée, ses yeux arboraient différentes couleur : un bleu et un noir.

_ Sarah ! Cria une voix.

La susnommée se retourna et aperçut Maria et Patrick à travers les arbres, avec un parapluie.

_ Mais tu fous quoi, bordel ?

_ La chouette est blessée.

Sarah se retourna vers l'oiseau et se baissa sur lui. Elle fut étonnée que l'animal ne tente pas de s'enfuir malgré tout. En douceur, elle enleva son manteau, ne cessant pas de fixer la chouette, qui l'étudiait aussi.

_ Et voilà, fit Maria une fois près d'elle, elle se met à jouer Mère SPA.

Sarah ne répondit pas et enveloppa soigneusement l'oiseau dans son manteau et le colla contre elle. Maria la protégea avec le parapluie.

_ Tu vas en faire quoi ? Demanda sa collègue dubitative.

_ La mettre au chaud et panser sa blessure.

Maria la fixa longuement.

_ Et je la donnerai à un centre de faunes sauvages, reprit Sarah en voyant le regard de son amie. Je vais juste la mettre au chaud avec moi et enlever son sang qui lui colle les plumes.

_ L'hôtel va être ravi !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ A cette heure-ci, il n'y a presque plus personne à l'accueil.

Elle grelotta.

_ Je rentre.

Les collègues la suivirent, eux aussi avaient froid à cause de l'orage et de la pluie battante.

* * *

_* : Sérieusement, les archéologues une sorte d'aspi qui aspire l'eau et autres trucs._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sarah déposa l'oiseau sur son lit et s'entreprit d'essorer ses cheveux trempés dans le lavabo. Elle enleva à la hâte son pull et son chemisier, laissant découvrir son soutien-gorge crème et sa petite poitrine.

L'oiseau continuait de la fixer d'une manière énigmatique, limite dérangeante pour la jeune femme. Mais elle s'en moqua une fois de plus et alla fouiller dans sa valise. Elle prit du coton, une bandelette et de l'eau oxygénée. Elle s'installa sur le lit et découvrit l'oiseau.

Son aile arborait une vilaine coupure sur la largeur, le sang avait arrêté de couler mais il avait séché, collant les plumes.

_ Eh bien, eh bien ! S'exclama Sarah en prenant la chouette sur elle. Tu ne t'es pas ratée ma belle ! Tu as été prise par l'orage, en même temps, quelle idée de voler avec ce temps.

Sarah imbiba un coton d'eau oxygénée et nettoya la plaie et les alentours. Etonnamment, la chouette effraie se laissa faire. La jeune femme se demanda même si la bestiole n'allait pas clamser dans ses bras. Pourtant, l'animal la fixait droit dans les yeux, avec son œil bleu et l'autre noir. Sarah fronça les sourcils, gênée.

_ Tu peux arrêter de me fixer de la sorte ? Je préférerai encore que tu me pinces au lieu de me regarder comme ça… c'est stressant.

Une fois la plaie nettoyée, la jeune femme appliqua un coton imbibée et fit un bandage sommaire sur l'aile blessée.

_ Voilà, fit-elle en claquant ses mains. Ça devrait suffire pour cette nuit. Je t'emmènerai demain à des gens qui sont bien plus compétents que moi.

L'oiseau se redressa et Sarah sentit la puissance de ses serres sur son jean. Elle grimaça, sentant la douleur mais s'en moqua, trop inspirée par la majesté de la chouette.

La tête en forme de cœur, ses yeux paraissaient scintiller comme des diamants. Son bec ivoire était en pointe, menaçant. Sur le pourtour et sur la tête, des plumes ocres et jaunies la décoraient, descendant dans son dos, ses ailes et sa queue ponctuées de temps à autre de noir. Son poitrail et ses pattes se recouvraient de plumes d'un blanc immaculé.

_ Tu es jolie comme chouette, fifille, observa Sarah en caressant lentement la tête de l'oiseau la fixant sans cesse.

On toqua à sa porte.

Sarah releva la tête et déposa l'oiseau sur le lit en allant vers la sortie. La jeune femme entrebâilla la porte, ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle était à moitié déshabillée. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Maria.

_ Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Fit cette dernière.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais vas-y, rentre.

La rousse pénétra dans la pièce et regarda un moment la chouette.

_ Elle a un œil bizarre, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Oui je sais, peut-être qu'elle est aveugle qui sait.

_ Ouais.

Maria regarda la tenue de sa collègue.

_ Ben ça va ! Tu es à l'aise !

Sarah haussa les épaules.

_ Je m'en fous, je suis toute seule. Et puis, entre une bestiole et toi, tu veux que je craigne quoi ?

_ Moi justement ! Eclata Maria en se jetant sur elle en gloussant.

Sarah ne s'était pas attendue à cela et son amie l'avait pris dans ses bras et tâtait sa poitrine avec ses mains.

_ Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Maria ! Espèce de perverse !

_ Tu me tends la perche ! Et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eue de copine !

Elles rigolèrent et finirent par tomber par terre.

_ Mais pas moi ! S'exclama Sarah en essayant de se défendre. Arrête de me peloter ! Tu commences à me faire mal aux seins ! Mariaaaa !

La dénommée se releva en tenant le soutien-gorge de son amie.

_ Non ! Se plaignit Sarah. Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle se releva en cachant sa poitrine, elle courut après Maria afin de reprendre sa lingerie.

La chouette, tant qu'à elle, les fixait avec un air… mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

Puis, Maria poussa Sarah sur le lit. Elle faillit écraser la chouette qui s'était écartée à temps. Sarah écarquilla ses yeux en voyant la chouette.

_ J'ai failli écraser cette pauvre bête ! Se fâcha-t-elle en se relevant, découvrant en même temps sa poitrine.

Maria éclata d'un fou rire et finit par lui lancer le soutien-gorge. Sarah le remit illico-presto.

_ Merci pour ce moment ! Gratifia sa collègue. Je venais voir comment tu allais ainsi que ton piaf. Mais apparemment ça va. D'ailleurs, c'est fou comme la chouette te dévore du regard.

Sarah fixa l'oiseau et grimaça légèrement.

_ Oui, c'est très stressant d'ailleurs.

_ En tout cas, elle s'est bien rincée l'œil en voyant tes seins ! Ah ah ah !

Sarah pâlit et fixa la chouette d'un air gêné et écœuré.

Maria s'en aperçut.

_ Eh Sarah, ce n'est qu'un animal.

_ Peut-être mais maintenant, je ne vois que ça chez elle !

Maria lui tapota l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Aller, je te laisse. Demain sept heures, n'oublie pas !

_ T'inquiète, le réveil est mis, gratifia la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil.

Maria s'en alla et Sarah se releva. Elle prit une petite coupelle qu'elle remplit d'eau et la présenta à la chouette.

_ Si tu as soif, vas-y.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut fini sa phrase, la chouette trempa son bec dedans.

Sarah l'étudia un moment puis, elle se tourna et enleva le reste de ses vêtements, sauf sa culotte. Elle prit une chemise trop grande dans sa valise et l'enfila comme s'il s'agissait d'une nuisette. Quant elle se retourna, elle vit que la chouette la fixait de nouveau. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle se mit entre les couettes et éteignit la lumière.

_ Bonne nuit la chouette. Reste vivante pour voir des vétos demain.

* * *

**_Bon... on continue ou pas ?^^' je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose encore^^'  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_My Sweety Angel : XD j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre des trucs bizarres^^' j'espère que cette suite te plaire :)_**

**_Melior : Merci de tes encouragements, voici la suite :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

L'orage continuait à faire rage dehors. Cela désenchanta Sarah qui se demandait comment ils allaient retrouver le chantier. Le bruit la dérangeait aussi mais elle avait la flemme de chercher ses boules quies.

La jeune femme se tourna dans son lit et heurta la chouette, sans pour autant la faire tomber. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Toutefois, elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose qui l'empêchait de dormir, en plus de l'orage et du tonnerre.

Dans son adolescence, elle se souvenait d'avoir vu une chouette de ce genre qui était entrée chez elle par la fenêtre. Après… tout était flou mais il était question d'un labyrinthe, de sauver son petit frère Toby et d'un espèce de roi. Elle essayait en vain de se souvenir de ce dernier, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important… et elle sentait que cela avait à avoir avec les yeux de l'oiseau sur son lit.

Ayant marre de ne pas trouver le sommeil, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se frotta les yeux. Elle se redressa et fixa la chouette qui la regardait.

_ Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien.

A sa surprise, la chouette vint en sautillant vers elle. Sarah la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre elle, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de l'oiseau. Elle huma son odeur et enfouit son nez dans le sommet du crâne de l'Effraie.

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres fit vibrer les vitres. Par réflexe, Sarah serra un peu plus l'oiseau dans ses bras.

_ En fait, et même si tu me fiches les pétoches en me fixant sans cesse, je suis plutôt rassurée que tu sois là. Au moins, je ne suis pas toute seule à faire nuit blanche avec cet orage.

La jeune femme bailla et déposa la chouette près d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se servit un verre d'eau. Elle se tourna vers l'oiseau.

_ Je crois que j'ai déjà vu une chouette comme toi, il y a longtemps. Mais je n'en suis pas sure…

Elle déposa son verre et se dirigea vers un petit bureau où elle avait déposé des papiers, des cartes et autres instruments ayant un lien avec le chantier.

Etant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle décida de réfléchir sur le pendentif qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma afin d'aller vérifier les dossiers sur leur site archéologique. Elle trouverait peut-être quelque chose qui a un lien avec cette forme si étrange.

La chouette chuinta mais Sarah n'y fit guère attention. Au contraire, elle sortit un carnet de croquis où le pendentif était dessiné.

_ J'aimerai bien le récupérer si tu l'as trouvé, fit une voix doucereuse.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna brutalement.

En face d'elle, se tenait un homme élancé et grand. Il était blond et arborait une coupe assez bizarre et déstructurée. Son visage anguleux possédait un œil bleu et un œil marron, presque noir. Il était vêtu d'une sorte d'armure en cuir où l'on apercevait une chemise à jabot. Une cape noire cernait ses épaules protégées par de larges épaulettes, lui conférant une aura maléfique. Il portait un pantalon saillant gris ainsi que des cuissardes noires.

Les yeux intriguèrent la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour apercevoir la chouette effraie.

Plus de chouette.

Elle regarda de nouveau l'inconnu qui affichait désormais un petit sourire victorieux.

_ Vous êtes qui ? Elle est où la chouette ?

_ Voyons Sarah, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?

La jeune femme le fixa un moment, sans comprendre.

_ On se connait ?

_ As-tu vraiment oublié tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon Labyrinthe ?

Sarah pâlit et se redressa, faisant tomber la chaise en même temps. Ses membres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se souvenait… vaguement. Très vaguement.

_« Je te réclame si peu, Sarah. Et toi, tu auras la chance de pouvoir avoir tout ce que tu veux. »_

_« Mon royaume est aussi vaste… j'en ai marre, je bute toujours sur ce passage. »_

_« Je veux que tu aies peur de moi, que tu m'aimes. Sois celle que je désire et tu trouveras en moi un très fidèle esclave. »_

_« Mon royaume est aussi vaste… Mon royaume est aussi vaste… et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. »_

_ Le Roi des Gobelins, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu en as mis du temps !

Sarah secoua la tête de gauche à droite, de manière frénétique.

_ C'est impossible. Vous n'existez pas !

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous n'existez pas ! Voyons, c'est stupide. Comment une chouette peut se transformer en Roi des Gobelins ? Ou même se transformer tout court ! Les gobelins, les fées, la magie, tout ça n'existe pas ! Ce ne sont que des chimères, des rêves de petite fille.

_ Mais tu as été dans ce monde, remarqua-t-il en la montrant du doigt. Tu étais entourée de tes chères peluches et de tes chers livres…

_ Que j'ai tout mis dans un carton ! Clama-t-elle. Sortez de ma chambre ou j'appelle la police !

Le visage de Jareth prit une expression menaçante et fit apparaître une bulle. Ou quelque chose de cylindrique brillant, telle une balle transparente.

Sarah la reconnut et déglutit difficilement.

Elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

Ce fameux soir où elle devait garder son petit frère bruyant. Ce fameux soir où elle avait souhaité que les gobelins l'enlèvent. Ce fameux soir où elle avait rencontré Jareth, le Roi des Gobelins pour la première fois, sous la forme d'une chouette effraie.

Elle soupira en se tenant la tête. Puis, elle se rappela de cette soirée où elle avait secouru l'oiseau et que ce dernier le fixait sans cesse de ses yeux vairons…

Elle rougit en captant que Jareth avait vu que son amie Maria lui avait touché les seins et pire encore, il l'avait vu à moitié nue. Une vague de colère passa et elle foudroya du regard le Roi des Gobelins.

_ J'aurai du vous laisser crever sous cet orage au lieu de vous ramener ici ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil, fais attention ou je risque de me mettre en colère.

Sarah lui envoya un sourire dédaigneux.

_ Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, récita-t-elle.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Melior : Oui, il arrive enfin et ils se parlent enfin ! Arf, elle a grandi et est devenue responsable... au grand daim de Jareth. Oui, cette vision est mignonne en même temps... ça se déplace comme ça^^' Pour le médaillon, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre...  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Ouaip, au grand daim de Sarah^^_**

**_Ludwig : ... t'es cul X'DD Non ! Pas content, pas content ! bref... Sinon ben, je te laisse lire la suite (à quand le yaoi LokixThor, ben hier soir :p)  
_**

**_Je sais... je publie avec énormément de retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais :p_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Le Roi des Gobelins fit disparaître la bulle de cristal qu'il s'amusait à faire voyager sur ses mains. Il était devenu pâle en entendant la jeune femme dire ceci.

_ Tu t'en rappelles vraiment, maintenant.

_ Vaut mieux tard que jamais, mais… je ne peux pas concevoir cela. J'ai changé !

Elle s'était détournée et la voilà assise sur son lit, fixant Jareth attentivement.

_ Tu as tellement changé que certains de tes amis, enfin si on peut dire ça, essayent encore et toujours de te contacter.

_ Hoogle, Ludo et Sir Dydimus.

_ Oui, eux, lâcha-t-il froid.

Sarah secoua de nouveau la tête.

_ Mais, je suis archéologue, je ne peux pas croire à toutes ces choses ! C'est… impossible. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? Et pourquoi on a retrouvé votre pendentif alors !

_ C'est une longue histoire, expliqua-t-il. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Underground depuis ton départ. Dans le monde magique, il y a eu de grands bouleversements. Je suis là pour retrouver mon pendentif et j'ai contré quelque chose qui tentait de rentrer dans ton monde. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as retrouvé dans ce parc. C'est le destin, nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer de nouveau.

_ Un cauchemar oui ! S'exclama Sarah. Pourquoi votre pendentif ? Il est si important que cela ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il sur notre site de fouille ! Et quels bouleversements ? Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose ? Ça a un lien avec cette espèce de lumière verte de tout à l'heure ?

_ Une partie de mes pouvoirs se trouvent dans mon pendentif. Pour le reste, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir vu que tu ne souhaites plus t'impliquer dans Underground. J'ai besoin de mon pendentif, donne-le moi immédiatement.

Sarah le fixa un moment sans baisser les yeux.

_ Et s'emballer un mars aussi ? Si vous voulez votre pendentif, dites-moi avant tout ce qui se passe ou vous n'aurez rien du tout !

_ Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant Sarah et sois raisonnable.

_ C'est typiquement le genre de phrase qui va me faire rester sur mes positions. D'autant plus qu'elle a été souvent prononcée par ma belle-mère. Pas de chance.

Le Roi des Gobelins la regarda de haut.

Sarah ne cillait toujours pas.

_ A l'époque j'étais têtue, rajouta-t-elle, mais maintenant, je suis encore plus bornée qu'une mule.

Jareth soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Après ton départ, expliqua-t-il, j'ai été déshonoré. Mes pouvoirs se sont affaiblis et pour diverses raisons, j'ai arrêté de me soucier du Royaume : le Labyrinthe a commencé à tomber en morceaux.

Sarah haussa un sourcil, le trouvant pathétique juste pour une petite défaite…

_ Toutefois, continua-t-il, il y a eu un problème dans mon monde. Le Royaume des Fées a été en partie décimée par des Forces Chaotiques. La Reine ainsi que d'autres fées se sont réfugiées dans mon royaume… déjà en piteux état. Mais les Forces Chaotiques ont commencé à venir lécher Underground… et tentent de venir dans cette dimension. Nous sommes actuellement en guerre et j'ai du combattre de nombreux ennemis, des créatures étranges et moches.

_Plus moches que des gobelins ?_ Se demanda Sarah.

_ Disons que l'un des généraux et puissants magiciens a arraché mon pendentif, qui contrôle en partie la forme du Labyrinthe. Il l'a envoyé dans ce monde. J'ai tenté de le récupérer mais des créatures ont infiltré cette dimension, donc je les combats tout en essayant de retrouver mon pendentif.

_ Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi sur le site d'Oseberg ?

Jareth sourit.

_ Tu as beau douter que la magie n'existe pas, de nombreuses civilisations avant la tienne nous vénéraient, construisaient des autels et autres lieux de culte. Osberg et ce bateau connecteur en font partie. Les créatures sont apparues ici et le pendentif était caché là aussi.

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants, essayant d'assimiler ce que le Roi des Gobelins avaient dit. Ça expliquait pourquoi le pendentif se trouvait là, pourquoi ce bateau parait étrange ainsi que les lumières vertes.

_ Tu vas me donner le pendentif maintenant.

C'est un ordre, à l'affirmatif. Pas une demande.

Mais Sarah l'ignora et réfléchit encore.

_ Sarah, j'ai été bien patient depuis que je t'ai de nouveau rencontré, j'aimerai une réponse et vite.

La jeune femme tiqua et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Un, si je n'étais pas là à ce moment, vous serez encore dehors trempé. Deux, je vous ai soigné et mis au chaud en croyant que vous étiez une chouette. Pas le Roi des Gobelins qui n'est qu'un pervers qui n'a fait que de m'épier. Trois, ce n'est pas en parlant comme vous le faites que ça m'aidera à réfléchir ou de prendre une décision.

_ Mais le temps presse !

_ Et vous n'êtes pas en position de revendiquer quoique ce soit puisque vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Répliqua-t-elle en se levant et le défiant du regard.

Ils entamèrent un duel visuel.

Sarah se perdit très vite dans ses yeux vairons et semblait que le visage de Jareth s'approchait d'elle. Elle crut voir qu'il souriait.

_ Bornée, en effet, jolie Sarah.

La jeune femme s'écarta et s'approcha de la chaise qu'elle avait faite tomber. Elle la remit en place et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se tourna vers Jareth.

_ Ces créatures, sont-elles si horribles que cela ?

_ Même pour moi qui possède de grands pouvoirs, elles sont coriaces. Alors pour vous les humains, je te ne laisse même pas imaginer.

Sarah se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

_ Bien, dit-elle enfin. Je vous redonnerai votre pendentif.

_ Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

_ Parce que c'est un collègue qui le détient, pas moi.

_ Autant y aller tout de suite.

_ Il est presque trois heures du matin.

_ Et ?

_ Les gens dorment. D'ailleurs, je suis censée dormir aussi. Donc, ça attendra demain. Vous viendrez avec moi sur le chantier.

Sarah le regarda de haut en bas.

_ J'hésite à ce que vous veniez en humain ou en chouette.

_ Cette forme est très bien.

_ Pas vraiment. Surtout vos vêtements ! Vous avez beau être roi, ici, vous aurez juste l'air ridicule accoutré ainsi.

_ Oh, je vois.

Il sortit sa boule et la lança en l'air. En même temps qu'elle redescendait, son apparence changea et le voilà vêtu d'une chemise blanche simple et d'un jean slim.

_ C'est déjà mieux… bien que la coupe et votre maquillage soient dérangeants encore. En attendant, veuillez vous remettre en chouette. Vous prenez moins de place et ça me stressera moins. Sur ce, je dois aller dormir.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle se mit des boules quies et se faufila dans les draps en éteignant la lumière.

Il parla donc dans le vide, outré de voir que la jeune femme l'ignorait totalement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller mais dut s'y résoudre. A contre cœur, il se transforma en chouette et vint se coller près d'elle.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


End file.
